Changing the World for Two
by Zanaso Clramm
Summary: C.C. says she's pregnant, what will Lelouch do and where will this lead to?
1. Chapter 1

Not many things could cause Lelouch Lamperouge, or other wise know as Zero leader of the resistance against the forces of Britannia, to stutter incoherently but what his partner in crime and love interest had said not a moment ago was one of the things that could.

"Yo-your...wh-what?" Lelouch choked out, praying to any higher power he could think of, that what C.C. had just said was a seriously bad attempt at humor.

"I'm pregnant." the green haired girl simply stated, more than having come to terms with the current situation. In truth she was ecstatic, having never believed she could be a mother this recent 'development' caused her to be absolutely giddy with excitement.

Lelouch stared at the immortal girl in front of him, futilely trying to come to terms with what he was just told. After all she...she couldn't be...this was the first time they had...it can't happen on the first time...right?

"Ar-are you sure?" he managed to ask.

"Yes, matter of fact I'm 'positive'." C.C. answered, as she reached behind the couch and grabbed a waste basket, that was filled with pregnancy tests, all of which were positive. Showing Lelouch the basket and it's contents, she explained.

"After going through twenty-two different pregnancy tests and having them all come back positive I'm absolutely certain that I am carrying your child." she finished with a small smile gracing her lips. Lelouch's reaction didn't faze her in the least, truthfully she had expected him to pass out by this point, after all that's what a 'normal' eighteen year old leading a revolution would do right? The fact that he's still conscious just help to point out how much of a 'gifted' individual he was.

C.C. laughed silently at the double meaning in her thoughts, although this was not picked but by Lelouch as he held his head in his hands while staring at the floor, not saying a word.

It wasn't until five minutes of pure silence permeating the room that C.C. began to worry. 'Was it really that much of a shock?...Of course it was!' she thought to herself, 'If the roles were reversed I'd be just as shocked, if not more so than Lelouch is right now.' Although as five minutes dragged onto six, seven, and finally a full ten minutes with Lelouch not moving in the slightest, C.C.'s thoughts turned darker and more desperate. 'What if...what if he doesn't want this'. That particular thought kept circulating in her head, drawing her attention so that she failed to notice when the 'once prince of Britannia' stood up and walked over to stand right in front of her before kneeling down to her eye-level.

"C.C." he whispered in a tone that caused the said girl to look into his eyes. "I...I..."

"You don't want it?" C.C. whimpered, her eyes collecting unshed tears that where threatening to spill onto her porcelain colored cheeks.

Lelouch didn't speak, he lowered his head and let out a long and sorrowful sigh, C.C. thinking this the answer to her question jumped up and ran towards the door, her tears falling freely staining her face and sweater. Just as she was about to reach the door however she felt a pair of arms envelop her form from behind.

"C.C."

"No Lelouch I...I need to go away for a..." she started before being turned around to face her love. "What are you doin-... " she tried to say, but a pair of lips on hers silenced any words that were coming.

When Lelouch finally broke the kiss he pulled the green haired beauty into his arms holding her tight against his chest, stroking the back of her head and running his fingers through her hair.

"That's not it." the Geass user replied.

"What?"

"That's not want I want...I don't want you to go. I want you C.C. and I want the baby to." C.C.'s heart swelled up at his proclamation, before she could reply back though Lelouch started talking again. "I'm sorry...it's just that you kind of caught me off guard there for a second." he finished with a small chuckle.

Tears welled up in his loves eyes, but not ones of sadness...no...these were ones of supreme happiness.

"Although there is one thing that I think we should talk about." he voiced aloud.

"What's that Lulu?" she asked using his 'pet-name' for him.

"What do we do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

"_That's not want I want...I don't want you to go. I want you C.C. and I want the baby to." C.C.'s heart swelled up at his proclamation, before she could reply back though Lelouch started talking again. "I'm sorry...it's just that you kind of caught me off guard there for a second." he finished with a small chuckle._

_Tears welled up in his loves eyes, but not ones of sadness...no...these were ones of supreme happiness._

"_Although there is one thing that I think we should talk about." he voiced aloud._

"_What's that Lulu?" she asked using his 'pet-name' for him._

"_What do we do now?"_

Lelouch was stirred from his sleep by the the rhythmic movements of his partner lying beside him. Last night C.C. and he had spent quite a while thinking about how to approach the 'situation' with both of their best interests in mind, namely a safe pregnancy and birth of their child.. After deciding that for the moment it would be best that they both kept it under wraps, namely because, although their subsequent relationship was strongly hinted at, they had yet to come out into the open about it. The fact that all of a sudden she was now carrying his, or rather Zero's child would no doubt stir up some 'interesting situations' and 'dangerous' ones alike. Looking at the pizza loving girl silently...or not so silently sleeping beside him he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as she alternated between saying his name in her sleep as well as the occasional "Cheese-kun". It was at that moment that Lelouch realized their child would ether grow to absolutely hate pizza or worship it and Cheese-kun as a god with the former being it's gift to man kind.

"Mm...Cheese-kun add sausage to the toppings." Whispered the green haired beauty.

Unable to hold back any longer Lelouch threw his head back and laughed with true mirth, in doing so causing his love to rouse from her sleep.

"Good morning."

"Morning Lulu."

"So how was _Cheese-kun_ this time?" asked Lelouch.

Instead of answering C.C. did the best she could do in her situation and retain some dignity...she broke out in a furious blush, flushing her cheeks crimson. As Lelouch was about to comment on this, a voice called through the door.

"Zero-sama your presence is requested in the bridge at once." Not being all to exuberant about the situation Zero inquired as to why he was needed.

"Something to do with the Chinese Federation Zero-sama, I'm sorry I do not know the details."

"Very well I shall be there in a moment." he replied back with a sigh.

Looking over to C.C. whom nodded they quickly dressed, but not without Zero off-handedly mentioning that white lingerie seemed to suit her nicely. Finishing up they both proceeded to walk to the bridge.

"Ah Zero-sama." Diethard Ried spoke out as they arrived. "It seems the Chinese have something that might interest us or so they say."

"What is it?"

To answer Zero's question the large screen in front of him flickered to life, exposing a sight he thought he'd never see. Cornelia di Britannia bound and gagged looking incredibly haggered and worse-for-wear, in the custody of the Chinese. Next to her was Li Xingke, Zhou Xianglin, and Empress Tianzi in similar states of distress.

"Zero-sama." a decidedly queer voice spoke out as a portly, white faced man came into view, blocking Cornelia and Tianzi from sight. "We of the Chinese Federation wish to propose a trade."

"Oh...and what do you want that we have in the trade?"

"C.C."

"Absolutely not." Lelouch replied so quickly and forcefully that everyone witnessing the 'negotiations' instinctively took a step back, even the portly make-up faced man who wasn't physically in the room itself felt as if he was blown back by the sheer force of his voice.

"Is that your answer, are you sure that's wise?" The Chinese man questioned.

"Yes." Lelouch said whole-heartedly believing that no arm would come to the hostages, after all this man was a politician not a murderer.

"Very well." his counter part replied, then he suddenly reached into his robes grabbing a pistol, and fired at Zhou the bullet being caught by her chest."

"Zhou!" a muffed scream could be heard coming form Li Xingke.

"Once again Zero-sama...are you sure you don't want to give C.C. to us?" the man all but sneered.

**A.N.- **Code Geass copyrighted to Sunrise, ok well now that that's out of the way...wow I laid it down pretty hard this time huh? Well hope you like it this far until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Zero-sama." a decidedly queer voice spoke out as a portly, white faced man came into view, blocking Cornelia and Tianzi from sight. "We of the Chinese Federation wish to propose a trade."_

"_Oh...and what do you want that we have in the trade?"_

"_C.C." _

"_Absolutely not." Lelouch replied so quickly and forcefully that everyone witnessing the 'negotiations' instinctively took a step back, even the portly make-up faced man who wasn't physically in the room itself felt as if he was blown back by the sheer force of his voice._

"_Is that your answer, are you sure that's wise?" The Chinese man questioned._

"_Yes." Lelouch said whole-heartedly believing that no arm would come to the hostages, after all this man was a politician not a murderer. _

"_Very well." his counter part replied, then he suddenly reached into his robes grabbing a pistol, and fired at Zhou the bullet being caught by her chest."_

"_Zhou!" a muffed scream could be heard coming form Li Xingke._

"_Once again Zero-sama...are you sure you don't want to give C.C. to us?" the man all but sneered._

Everyone was silent as they were struggling to accept that what they just witnessed was indeed real, the tearful cries of Empress Tianzi only further help to embed this scene into their memory. Zhou was laying on the floor as her clothing became increasingly stained with her blood, slowly reaching out around her.

"Zhou!" Li Xingke shouted out again as he tried to move to her side only to be backhanded by the pistol wielding man.

"Sit still or you will be next." the man said point his gun at Li. "Better yet sit still or she dies." he finished having set Empress Tianzi in he's sights instead.

"Now Zero-sama you don't want that little event to happen again do you? Give us C.C."

Lelouch was torn, he would never give up his love willingly, or give her up at all for that matter,even more so that she was now carrying his child, but neither could he allow for 'friends and family' come to harm before him. After all the death of Shirley affected him greatly in that regard. He looked around the room and noticed that those whose gaze were not glued to the monitor in front of him, were looking at him, waiting for him to do something. He let his vision slip onto C.C. were she too seemed to be torn between wanting to help the hostages, and staying at Lelouch's side.

"My dear emissary killing hostages will do nothing but take away your bargaining chips, besides killing my associates will only make it harder for you to get what you want." Zero spoke out at last.

"Is that so?"

"Irrefutably."

"I see." he replied leveling his gun back onto Zhou's frame and pulled the trigger again, this time catching her in the back. The inciting scream that followed, cringed peoples faces and made the hair on the back of their necks stand up on end.

"She wasn't dead before...buy know I'm not so sure."

"Bastard."

"Coward."

"Z-Zhou" and numerous other responses from the people on both sides greeted the pale-faced man's ears as he stood looking a Zero, as if daring the masked revolutionary to refuse him again.

"Well?" the man asked in mock innocence. When no comment was forth-coming he once again pointed his gun at the tiny Empress, her body shaking uncontrollably causing her tears to fall randomly about the floor and her clothing. Her eyes were wide in shock and despair, nearly causing the poor girl's heart to stop right then and there. This only increased as her captor placed his finger on the trigger and applied pressure to it slowly. Tianzi's mind flashed with memories playing out her short life before her eyes. Meeting Li, the promise, her wedding, and when her emissaries betrayed her for the first time. She watched as he applied more pressure causing the hammer on the firearm to cock-back.

'please...please don't hurt.' was the one though that permeated her mind.

Cornelia, and Li Xingke watched in desperation, and helplessness as the hammer 'clicked' back further and further. Cornelia was affected by this deeply, the girl somehow reminded her of her dear sister and watching the Empress, and even more so a young girl at death's door was like experiencing Euphemia's death all over again.

Tianzi looked at the floor when a warm liquid seemed through her robes and soaked her knee, and realized in horror that it was Zhou's blood, looking over to the woman in question she was greeted with near-dead eyes boring into her own, hair was plastered to the woman's face with her own blood, a steady trickle flowing from her pale parted lips.

'Th-that's gonna be m-me.' she though as she looked up at her captor, pointing his gun at her, the hammer fully drawn back, knowing full well that the next bit of pressure he forced upon the trigger would mean the end of her life.

Time seemed to slow down as the man grinned preparing to end his 'Empress's' life. He licked his lips in anticipation and grinned...he was going to enjoy this.

"Wait!" A voice cried out causing him to turn back to the monitor. There stood the 'object' of his desire standing directly in front of him.

Lelouch stood in shock as his green haired beauty cried out.

"Wait!" she called again.

"Yes?"

"I'll...go..."

**A.N.- **That's another chapter up, and I really kinda liked the seriousness of this own...I write these stories more or less in mind that they might actually be animated (like that will ever happen) and I couldn't but help my imagination into over-drive into thinking of this visually. As for updates them selves I plan on updating on the weekends, er...weekends for me, because I know some of you live in different time zones than me. Other than this I really hoped you liked this chapter and will get to work on the next one, let me know what you think about it thus far ok.

"Cheers"


	4. Chapter 4

_'Th-that's gonna be m-me.' she though as she looked up at her captor, pointing his gun at her, the hammer fully drawn back, knowing full well that the next bit of pressure he forced upon the trigger would mean the end of her life._

_Time seemed to slow down as the man grinned preparing to end his 'Empress's' life. He licked his lips in anticipation and grinned...he was going to enjoy this._

"_Wait!" A voice cried out causing him to turn back to the monitor. There stood the 'object' of his desire standing directly in front of him._

_Lelouch stood in shock as his green haired beauty cried out._

"_Wait!" she called again._

"_Yes?"_

"_I'll...go..."_

On Zero's side all those present in the room stood in shock, looking at the girl with a mixture of confusion and fear.

"You'll what?" Diethard asked.

"I...I'll go."

The white-faced man on the screen sneered, he was finally going to get what he wanted.

"I have one condition though." C.C. told him.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"I want no further harm to come to the hostages and when we trade you must never bother them again, along with helping her." C.C. said while pointing to where Zhou lay, barley clinging to life.

"Fine."

C.C. along with everyone else let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, she was going to get help. A bit of tension eased off the already tense-full situation. That was until the queer emissary leveled his weapon onto the back of Zhou's head and pulled the trigger once again, spraying blood, grey matter, and what was left of her life onto the floor and hostages.

Her knees failing her C.C. dropped to the floor, a single tear working it's way down her cheek 'Wh-what just happened?'

"What the hell!" Zero shouted at the man.

Knowing what the revolutionary was going to say the white-faced man interrupted him before he could continue.

"She said help her not 'save her' and I did...right into death's embrace. Now onto the what is really important three days form now. Taipei 101, eighty-ninth floor, eight o'clock bring the exchange will happen, if anything unexpected occurs the hostages die...well at lest the male will." he finished with a rather disgusting lecherous look on his face.

After he said that the screen flashed off and Zero, C.C. and the Black Knights were left to stew in their own thoughts.

"C.C." Zero spoke out.

"Yes...?"

"Come with me...now." he finished walking out of the bridge and back to his private accommodation, with his green haired love trailing behind him.

Walking down the hallway seemed like an eternity to Lelouch 'What is she thinking saying she'll go?' he thought. Finally though he reached is destination throwing the door open and entering with C.C. close on his heels. As soon as she entered, he closed the door and locked it.

"What are you doing!" he asked, while removing his helmet and mask.

"I...I don't know."

Whatever Lelouch was expecting her to say this was not one of them.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

C.C. looked down at her stomach caressing it carefully, she really didn't want to do this...after all what mother would, and what they needed her for and what they were planning to do would most likely result in the death of their child, growing inside her womb. However the loss of innocent life was not acceptable, she learned that when Lelouch helped her in regaining her memories. That was the final act that solidified her never ending love her him.

"I don't know what I doing Lelouch, and I don't know why I'm doing it. All I know is that if those three die I never forgive myself, you and I both know that innocent lives shouldn't be lost. That's why we changed...for the better, and I know what going with them would mean, for me...and for our child." C.C. said, tears working there way into her eyes and onto her face as she continued.

"But maybe, just maybe it'll be a little better than what I imagine. I love you Lelouch and I love our daughter growing inside me...god I hope it would have been a girl."

Tears littered her face and clothes as she cried, the sobbing shaking her body...but she continued and Lelouch stood there transfixed by the sight, he had never seen her like this before.

"That's why...at lest I think that's why I'm going to go, I'll save them...at the cost of our daughter and being a mother, I'll save innocent lives. She'll be a hero before she was born, should would have saved lives before she was born. I don't want to do it, I never will, and I know I'm going to regret doing it for as long as I live but if I sacrifice our daught-" A resounding 'smack' stopped C.C. in her tracks, the stinging of her cheek telling her that what happened was indeed real.

Looking back at Lelouch she saw him standing there, his chest heaving, the hand that hit her still raised 'I knew he'd be angry' she thought the moment she found her lips being crushed by her love's. Neither she nor Lelouch knew why they were doing what they were doing, but it didn't matter, as they continued their passionate kiss, tongues probing inside each other's mouthes and hands wandering about each other's bodies. Before Lelouch pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"No." he said.

"Wh-What?"

"I'm giving you our our 'daughter' up, I love you too damn much." he finished once again crushing his mouth to her's. 'So this is what it feels like...' was the thought that seemed to echo in the immortal beauties' mind as she and Lelouch quickly found themselves embracing each others presence and bodies as only lovers could.

They lay there panting at the excursion of their coupling and the 'after-glow' the raw passion and love emitted from the both of them made them thank whoever had the ideal to sound-proof the room, if their relationship was ever to be called into question before, there would be no denying it now if the other members of the ship were to hear the noises they brought about from each other.

"Lelouch?" C.C. asked

"Don't worry I'll find away."

"Lulu..."

"For everyone, and I think I have an ideal."

Suzaku Kururugi was walking to go and visit Kallen again when he heard his phone ring. 'Hmm' was all the thought before flipping it open and looking at the caller I.D. With simply stated...'Lelouch'.

**A.N.-** Yeah I know the length of this one is kinda short as well, but I promise, and I never break a promise that the next one will be longer. Other than that wow, who could have guessed that would happen I mean, damn. I'll have the next chapter up next week ok, let me know what you think of how the story is progressing ok, and if you have any questions just ask.

Zanaso Clramm


	5. Chapter 5 pt 1

_Suzaku Kururugi was walking to go and visit Kallen again when he heard his phone ring. 'Hmm' was all the thought before flipping it open and looking at the caller I.D. With simply stated...'Lelouch'._

With a slightly surprised and annoyed look Suzaku brought the phone to his ear all the while wondering what could Lelouch possible want, and for what cost to him.

"Hai?"

"Suzaku."

"Lelouch."

Suzaku noticed that Lelouch was talking in a subdued manner, as if he's self-confidence left him scared and un-certain.

"What do you want Lelouch?"

"I-I need your help with something, something important to me."

"Can you answer a question first?" Suzaku asked.

"Hai."

"Are you Zero?"

"...Hai..."

Suzaku gritted his teeth in frustration, "Why should I help you, answer me that Lelouch...no never mind, I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna hear anything from you after Euphemia." Suzaku took the phone away from his ear and was about to close it when he heard Lelouch speak out, against his better judgment he brought the phone back up to his ear, just to make sure he's mind didn't make up what he thought he heard.

"What did you say?"

"......C.C. is pregnant and I'm the father."

Suzaku stood stock-still for a moment before shouting back into the phone.

"Don't fuck with me Lelouch, if you think I'm going to fall for something like that you are sorely mistaken!"

Suzaku stood shacking in unbridled anger, just the thought of using so pathetic excuse to try and get something out of him, which he knew was exactly what Lelouch...no Zero wanted and he'd be damned before he became a marionette dancing to some tune with Zero, of all people pulling the strings.

"Suzaku this is serious C.C. really is..."

"I don't care!" Suzaku all but screamed into the phone, without noticing it he slumped onto the wall beside him.

Lelouch was about to say something when the muffled voice of his once-time friend carried through the receiver, it was to quiet to hear the entire thing but what the Geass user clearly heard was the "Euphemia..." at the end before the line went dead.

Lelouch stared at the phone in his hands, with reverent silence, thinking about what he had left, and what he needed to do to ensure C.C. and their unborn child came into the world, a world worth living in, a world were people like C.C. would be accepted and not hunted for personal gain, and the advancement of owns' country, nation, or personal agenda.

These thoughts steered Lelouch's thoughts about what he was doing and had done to influence the world, and for what purpose. At first it was to ensure his sister, Nunnaly, would be able to live a long and prosperous life, and that one day she might once regain the use of her legs and eyes. Then it turned into something more, something bigger than Nunnaly and finally it arrived to this point. Where he was willing and determined to change the world for the sake of a child not yet born and the women whom would mother it.

It was at that point that something 'clicked', an ideal, a chance at freedom, a way to change the world for two.

Turning swiftly around Lelouch walked towards the door of the room he was in before throwing it open. Making his way down the hall, all the plans of Zero's ideal fell into place, he just needed a little confirmation. Turning a sharp corner he quickly made his way to the bridge.

"Diethard I want you to go to Taipei 101 four hours before we are to be there for the 'exchange' understood?"

"'Hai Zero-sama." Diethard said before leaving the room at at quick pace, the automatic doors closing behind him.

"Set course to Taiwan." Lelouch said before leaving the bridge just as quickly, thinking up the final touches of his plan.

&

Hot water splashed and ran down C.C.'s body as she stood there in the shower of her and Lelouch's personal room. Even though the hot water was doing wonders on her tired body, her mind was still clouded and cluttered with the thoughts of the happenings the last couple of days, number one being that fact that she found out she's pregnant. Lelouch accepting it a perfect second, but that's where the happiness ended. Now the thoughts of Zhou's death hung heavily on her slender shoulders and the fact the the baby...her baby might not even make it into the world frazzled her already shocked nerves.

"Why couldn't it be different...why can't I have my happy ending." C.C. spoke into the water coming from the shower-head, the slight tingling in her eyes the only indication that tears where on her checks.

**A.N.- **yeah super duper omega ultra late, and I have no excuse for such a thing but I am sorry if it's any consolation. This update is short because it is part of a little emotional bit, and I haven't quite figured out how it's gonna end but by the end of the day I should have it through and through and posted by then. Any way let me know what you think.

Oh and **, I agree with you totally :D :D :D**

As for **Rubberman2025, for you story ideal, I'll give it some thought...although I am kinda busy I'll see what I can do ok? **


	6. Chapter 5 pt 2

Zero made his way to the bridge. The flight to Taiwan had taken less time then he accounted for so they were ahead of schedule which suited his plans perfectly, for his plan he needed to be sure of a few things, seeing Diethard standing next to one of the girls at the counsel making his way over to where Diethard was standing he spoke.

"What have you found out regarding the manner I had you look in to." Zero inquired.

"Hai Zero-sama as for the information you wanted I have it here." Diethard said grabbing a manila folder and handing it to Zero.

"From what we have observed the building is incredibly sound in design, having endured numerous earthquakes and typhoons that are known to occur in the area. In part by the massive damper that is suspended form the ninety-second floor to the eighty-eighth, acting as a giant pendulum which absorbs the the fluctuations in the building structure. On the eighty-eighth and eighty-ninth floor there is the observatory room where a restaurant area is located, most likely where the Chinese are going to want the exchange to go down due to the availability of witnesses and innocent civilians. However we can be almost positive that they will have some of their men hiding with in the crowds."

Zero thought for a moment before asking. "How tall is the building?"

"Public and private records have it at five-hundred and eight meters."

"What's the next tallest structure nearest the building?"

"It belongs to a computer-chip factory roughly one-thousand four-hundred feet away from the north face of the building standing at about a quarter of the height."

"So a little under five hundred meters away?" Zero questioned.

"Hai."

Zero stood there assimilating all the facts, making changes to his plans in regards to the new facts he learned. It took him a little under a minute to come to a conclusion.

"Diethard." Zero spoke firmly.

"Hai Zero-sama."

"Assemble are best sharpshooters and infiltrators have them go in as tourists and scope out the areas of interests and ambush points. They have six hours to report back. I also need you to order as many contact lenses as you can in a sizes and colors."

"Contact lenses, Zero-sama?"

"You'll see Diethard..." Zero replied an edge of amusement in his voice as he turned to leave.

&

Standing outside their shared room Lelouch hesitated for a second before he continued to walk inside. Noticing that the lights were off bathing the room a gentle darkness. As the hiss of the door sounded signaling it closing Lelouch reached up to take off the mask that hid his face. Setting it on the low level table in the middle of the lounge area of the room. Looking over to the bed Lelouch saw a the small huddled form of C.C. Laying amiss the numerous blankets that adorned their bed. Walking over he looked down at her sleeping, marveling at how her hair fanned out across the pillows in almost angelic fashion. It always amazed him how she could look beautiful no matter what she did.

Deciding he could use a bit of rest himself, if only to calm the nerves that were becoming frayed with the current situation, he disrobed and slid in next to his love wrapping his arms gently around her sleeping form, touching his lips gently to her forehead.

"I'll never let them take you." Lelouch whispered gently as he closed his eyes. He never saw the small smile that touched C.C.'s lips or the single tear that escaped.

&

Cornelia di Britannia sat in the corner of her 'room' if that's what it could be called, with it consisting of a bit of rags on the floor in the corner and tray of food next to the door. After the incident with Zhou they had separated the other hostages form each other. Not that she really cared about the male but the tiny girl had her mind consumed with thoughts of what was happening to her. She knew the men where only keeping their hands to themselves because the 'leader' of their little band told them so. She had over heard the guards talking outside her door when they thought she was asleep. Letting her head rest against the wall she recounted how she got into this situation.

The Emperor decided that having the Chinese on there side would be well worth it so her sent her as a dignitary to form an alliance with them. Half way through the meeting the emissaries stormed into the room voicing their distaste in the situation believing that being self-sufficient would be the best option. Before she could do anything the portly man that had broken in hefted a gas canister into the room before slipping quickly back out. After that things became a bit blurry seeing as the next thing she remembered was waking up next to the others bound and gagged staring into a video camera.

A whispering voice caught her attention as she was knocked out of her musing. Straining she crawled across the floor due to her hands and feet still being bound towards the door, where she put her ear to the surface.

"What do you think the boss is up to with wanting that green haired girl?" a boyish voiced asked.

"They say she is able to give out super-human power to other people, hell some say she's immortal too...though I kinda doubt that." a gruffer voice replied.

"So what he thinks he can get some weird power and live for ever if he has her?"

"How the hell should I know, I tell you what I'd certainly want her, if nothing more than a piece of ass, after all she is quite the looker." The gruff one laughed lewdly.

Cornelia grimaced there were few things she hated more then murders and rapists, which undoubtedly was what the man the other side of the door was. She just hoped he listened to his boss like a good little soldier for the Empress's sake as well as hers.

"By the way what's with the Britannian doing there, do you know?" the boyish sounding one questioned.

A long pause followed before the gruffer one spoke up.

"I'm not really suppose to say this but apparently the Emperor of Britannia and the boss are in cahoots, in wanting this green haired chick. So they came up with a plan together. The reason the bitch in here-" he said lightly tapping the door. "is that it's to absolve any connection with him...after all who would really plot their own daughter's kidnapping eh?"

"So she's here to make it look like he's not involved?"

"Yeah, it will make it even more convincing when are princess in here meets her untimely demise, from what I heard he was thinking of a way to get rid of her ass before this, but with her 'murder' by renegades it helps him out with both problems." bark-like laughter followed.

"Cold bastard, huh?"

Inside her cell Cornelia leaned back form the door her eyes cold.

"Cold bastard indeed." she whispered.

**A.N.- **Yes I know an update, after what seems like forever. It's not very long mostly because I have to work my way back into feeling the story. But I will do my best. **As for all your reviews THANK YOU** and I am very sorry for the long time between updates. Over the summer I got really really sick, like restricted to bed-rest in a hospital sick. Not only that my laptop broke. Anyway special thanks to **p3paula** for reviewing every chapter in a way I can only describe as inadvertently quirky and irresistibly cute. Thanks to **Kanna Wings** for your 'pm' which I still whole-heartedly agree with, and really being the one to push me butt back into this story. As for **OBSERVER01**'s question as to why he didn't use his Geass on the emissary, as far as I know you can't use the Geass through video, but seeing as I haven't watched the show in a while I may be wrong. I hope you continue to enjoy this story and and if you have any questions please by all means ask, other than that let me know what you think so far ok.

Zanaso Clramm


	7. Chapter 5 pt 3

Six of Zero's followers were currently standing in front of the imposing building that Taipei 101 was known to be, looking up as far as they could to what they knew was going to become a battleground in the coming days.

"So were suppose to give this building a once-over right? Might get myself something to snack on while I'm here." One of the men laughed, with two others joining in.

"Knock it off this is serious, act like it. Zero-sama didn't pick us for no reason, were the best at what we do and he's acknowledged it, be grateful." Kento Sugiyama replied, disrupting there idle banter.

"So say's the guy who is commissioned to make Zero-sama's right hand her pizza. Please tell us, what's our mistress's favorite topping?" Yoshitaka Minami countered.

Cracking a smile Kento shook his head, not being able to come up with anything in his defense. Looking up one last time he composed himself before looking back at the group aside him.

"Play time's over were going in." he spoke.

As if a switch had been flipped all six faces fell into unreadable expression, they had a job to do. Looking at each other one more time they proceeded into the obelisk before them.

&

Waking up to a pair of honey colored eyes was one of the best experiences Lelouch concluded as he met the gaze of his beloved with his own pair of amethyst. Looking into her piercing gaze Lelouch saw the emotions that stirred beneath the surface. Admiration, love, pain, and hope swirled in her eyes like a maelstrom raging beneath the surface. Just before Lelouch was about to speak C.C. descended on his form capturing his lips with her own and holding his body as close to hers as she could. Releasing the Geass user she sat up looking back at him, as if seeing if he would disappear under her watch.

Mustering the ability to speak again Lelouch asked. "Not that I mind waking up that way, but is there any occasion that I'm forgetting." he finished as a wiry grin adorned his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

C.C. couldn't help herself throwing her head back she laughed with mirth, until she was reduced to a soft, green haired pile of giggles.

"I can't bestow my heart's one true desire with a kiss?" C.C. playfully asked.

"You can any time you want I was just wondering why so sudden."

"You're going in today aren't you?"

"Depending on what the others have found then yes, it's all set to plan and I will make sure that it does not fail. I will not let them have you, or the gift that is growing inside you." Lelouch said dropping his gaze from her porcelain colored face to her flat stomach where he gently placed his head.

"No matter what, you will come into this world." He spoke to her stomach, which C.C. fondly smiled down at…at least until a great gurgling sound broke the peaceful moment and Lelouch looked up at his lover and saw her face a splash of red in embarrassment.

"Should I be concerned that it seems cheese-kun is the object of your bodies desire rather than I."

Smacking him lightly on the arm C.C. scowled

"It's rude to point out a lady's bodily functions."

"That may be but it doesn't make it any less funny." Lelouch remarked smiling up at his lover.

"Just be careful ok." C.C. pleaded.

"I will."

&

"Damn, look at this place makes some of the nicer places back home look rustic." One of the newer members of the Black Order said as the combed the building looking for anything that would be helpful in the coming conflict.

All six were currently spread throughout the building, in groups of two anymore than that might catch the enemies attention, because they surely had their own people walking around monitoring the comings and goings of the building looking for anything suspicious and ready to remove it if necessary.

Walking around in the lobby area, the newest rookie noticed that along with the usual security there were a number of other uniformed men that didn't quite fit in even if they were wearing the security uniforms. They had a more hardened air about them, he didn't know what to call but he knew that they were dangerous.

&

"Look at this." Kento said pointing to a section on the wall. They were on the eighty-seventh floor scanning the stair-cases that were stationed around the building.

"What I don't see anything."

Kento pointed at a power transformer on the wall. "This it doesn't make sense to be here, there's no reason for it to be here, not only that but I've seen one in every stair-case on this floor."

"I still don't see a problem with this." Yoshitaka remarked.

"Would you normally have light switches on every stair-way in your house? Not only that but it kind of looks to be new."

Taking out a small knife he began working it in to the crease between the box and it's lid.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Checking something shut up."

Working his knife in a little harder the lid finally snapped open, inside wasn't what they were expecting. Looking at the mass mesh of wires and clay-like substance inside, Yoshitaka turned to Kento sweat already forming on his brow.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?"

Backing away slowly Kento turned and looked back and grim look plastered to his face.

"Yeah that's a bomb."

**A.N.-** This chapter is short for a reason I want to put to action in one big update so I got all of the work-up stuff mostly out of the way. Good news I got a new laptop so I will be able to update more frequently now. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS you guys and girls really make me want to write this story and post it so a big THANK YOU for that. I'll try to get the next chapter up in about a week or a week and a half at the longest. Oh and **MisterSP **I'm not really sure about your question but I will look it up okay? **P3paula **thanks for the encouragement!!! Let me know what you guys think about the story so far okay.

Zanaso Clramm


	8. Chapter 6 pt 1

Lelouch stood in front of the building before him, the group he sent in had come back only a few hours before, from what they had found the Chinese were working for an independent faction, probably mercenaries. Not only was that it, the group reported that the building, at last in the areas closest to the exchange point were rigged with explosives. These factors put some kinks in Lelouch's plan, but they could be rectified, which was what he was just going to do.

Adjusting the glasses on his nose, Lelouch adjusted the small beret on his head; he had snuck out of the command ship with C.C.'s help to due this part of the mission himself. Running his disguise through his head one last time Lelouch walked into the edifice in front of him.

&

C.C. stood before a mirror in Lelouch's and her room, gently rubbing her stomach looking at her reflection. She wouldn't show for at least a while but that didn't stop the small smirk that wormed its way onto her face, even if you couldn't see any discernable difference on her flat stomach C.C. could feel it, even if only in her imagination.

Turning away she made her way to the bed where her one piece jump suit now laid spread out waiting for her to put it on. Picking up the fabric C.C. clutched it in her hands, bringing close to her chest. She felt uneasy, she trusted Lelouch and knew better than to question his genius but something about this situation just didn't feel right, it felt like they were the pray being chased in a figurative game of 'cat and mouse'.

A small ringing sound brought C.C. out of her thoughts as her head turned in the direction of the small table in their room, on its surface her phone was ringing and vibrating back and forth. Quickly making her way over C.C. picked it up, she knew who it was.

"C.C. I'm done with my part; I need you to get me back in the ship. Don't worry ever thing will be fine. " Lelouch said on his side.

Nodding though she knew he couldn't see C.C. replied.

"I'll be right there." As soon as she finished the line went dead and she hung up.

Letting her gaze work its way back over to the jumpsuit she'd let drop to the floor in her haste to reach the phone C.C. sighed.

"I hope so."

&

A loud grinding sound greeted Cornelia's ears as the door to her cell opened and a group of soldiers spilled in. From somewhere in the back a female came forth with a bundle in her arms, tossing it at Cornelia's feet, she ordered the men to get out and give them some privacy, which they followed quickly.

As the door closed the female tossed a small pocket knife on top of the pile.

"Cut yourself loose and get dressed." Was all the un-named female said before leveling a rifle on her prisoner's body.

Carefully looking for any form of betrayal Cornelia wormed her way to the small knife, grabbing before working on her restraints.

"I don't suppose your just gonna let me go now?"

Laughter was her only response.

It took a while but eventually Cornelia worked her way through the restraints on her hands, she rubbed them getting as much circulation back as she could before working on her legs.

When she finished the guard nodded for her to change her cloths, looking at the bundle she noticed what they wanted her to change into.

"Civilian clothes, are we taking a trip?"

"Just shut up and get dressed."

"You're not gonna turn around and give me some privacy?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I told the men to leave didn't I? " Her captor smirked.

&

Lelouch stood in his room pulling the gloves of his Zero persona on, C.C. stood silently beside him holding his helmet in her hands.

"Everything went well then?" she asked.

"Yes, in a few hours you will be safe by my side and we will have the hostages as well." Lelouch replied taking the helmet from her grasp letting his fingers linger on hers for a moment.

Holding herself C.C. looked him in the eyes, before leaning in and kissing him.

"I love you, you know that right."

"Of course, and I you." Lelouch said his forehead touching hers.

"I know, just in case something happened I wanted you to-" C.C. began before being cut off.

"Nothing will happen; you just have to trust me. You do trust me don't you?" Lelouch asked a smirk present on his face.

"With our lives."

Lelouch smirked at her use of words. Kissing her one last time he put his helmet on his alter ego took over.

"Shall we go then milady."

"We shall." C.C. replied taking the arm he offered.

&

Cornelia found herself being loaded into a transport with the small Empress and her bodyguard, both of which were also in civilian clothing. She took a sigh of relief when she noticed that despite her slightly unkempt appearance the Empress looked otherwise perfectly fine, but that was just on the outside she couldn't guess if there was some mental disturbance that plagued the small girl.

She no more sat down before the guards watching them enter, jumped up into the transport as well closing the doors behind them.

"Lelouch better have something planned." She whispered silently to herself, remembering the plot and her part in it.

**A.N.-** Next chapter will be the big climax of this part of the story and will be much longer than this, so please tune in for the next update which the date is posted on my profile. For those you who reviewed a big THANKS, and I hope this continues to meet your expectations.

_**Ishala8**_- I really liked your review and am curious to see if I should really test out that six sense of yours, although I'm sorry I made you unable to sleep, although when we do get to the end I hope the ending will be to your liking.

Please let me know what you think of the story so far.

Zanaso Clramm


End file.
